onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Deveros/6th Punch
Before I do the reviewy stuff, I would like to mention that OPM wiki has entered into the top 1000 most popular wiki's in existance!!!!!! Oh and I would like to invite the other users here to participate in blogging! Write about your favorite chapters or characters or events or talk about what youd like to see next! The 6th chapter hops right back into the fight between the sexy mosquito lady and the new mystery cyborg hero guy. Cyborg man blasts a huge laser out of his hand at mosquito lady who easily dodges it and dives down at him. He narrowly dodges her charge only to find that she had managed to rip his arm off, though he in return ripped off her legs at the knee.. which somehow she didn't feel until she looked down at her legs? Whatever, anyway, she starts to fly away and sends a bunch of mosquitoes to cover her escape. She gets a safe distance away and calls all of her mosquitoes to her to give her all the blood they'd collected. Cyborg dude is on the ground watching all the mosquitoes gather around the lady and starts to get ready to attack the swarm when he hears a shout from behind him. He turns around to see our lovable hero sprinting around a corner chasing a mosquito until he skids to a stop as he sees the giant squirming mass of mosquitoes. Before either of them are able to do much of anything the swarm expands and drops down on top of them. Genos fires one of his lasers and blows up the entire swarm, and then starts talking about how the entire area had been evacuated... and then remembers that Saitama had been right there and freaks out until he sees Saitama standing there fine.. and naked (even though cyborg mans clothes don't burn?). Anywho, the two look up to see a new highly evolved mosquito lady, who then, in an instant appears behind cyborg man and cuts him nearly in half. Cyborg dude tries to throw a punch at mosquito lady who dodges and starts to rip him apart ending with him having his legs cut apart and his chest cut in half. She starts to rush at cyborg man and he decides to self destruct to take her out with himself, when all of a sudden Saitama comes out of nowhere and slaps mosquito lady in the face, sending her flying through a building and off into the distance and then he casually claps his hands together and says "Man I hate mosquitoes." How cool is that? eh? That's pretty damn awesome! Saitama has to be like one of the most laidback dudes ever. Saitama starts to walk away when cyborg man who we now know is named Genos asks Saitama to let him becomes his disciple. Hmm, alright, this chapter was decent, the action scenes were definitely fun and it obviously opens up a lot of possibilities for interaction between Saitama and Genos, which could be really funny. This chapter gets a big fat: Category:Blog posts